Trenzalore
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: "Apa sihir itu, Profesor?" aku bertanya pada Profesor berkacamata itu.


**Genre:** Mystery/ Sci-Fi

**Warning**: Surreal fiction

This fiction is not for commercial thing

**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling**

.

Seluruh kulitku masih merasakan dingin yang gelap dari Batu Bertuah. Dumbledore mengawasi mata terpejamku, seraya mengantarkan udara hangat pada atmosfer di sekeliling. Sekarang aku ingat bagaimana takutnya aku saat berhadapan dengan Prof. Quirell—atau harus kusebut Voldemort? Si pangeran tersesat itu jelas mengkonsumsi pikiran Profesor malang itu. Terbuka perlahan, memori itu terbang bagai ngengat di malam hari. Aku takut. Jelas, namun ada yang tegas di dalam diriku waktu itu. Aku belum mengetahui apa namanya.

"Itu namanya kekuatan dari dalam dirimu yang sejati," Dumbledore seakan menjawab pertanyaanku yang tersembunyi.

Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak bisa begitu saja dilupakan bagai membuang perkamen yang sudah usang. Seluruh sekolah tahu tentang Batu Bertuah dan Prof. Quirell. Juga tentangku dan apa yang kulakukan. Mungkin sedikit heboh. Setidaknya itu menurutku. Ron dan Hermione juga kena popularitas instan. Walau kata Ron dia memang sudah seterkenal itu sebelumnya—sejak bertemu denganku. Yang benar saja.

Aku ingat tentang ruang temaram bersalut api saat berhadapan dengan Profesor bersorban itu, aku ingat tentang kebengisan si makhluk di balik sorban itu. Sesungguhnya aku kasihan padanya. Dan aku tahu bahwa ia akan kembali lagi. Namun tidak sekarang. Sekarang aku punya Dumbledore di hadapanku. Disini, hangat dibawah selimut di ruang Madam Pomfrey.

Aku tahu dia akan datang tapi tidak sekarang.

"Profesor..." kataku tersendat, berusaha membuka mata, mencari cahaya di dalam keremangan Rumah Sakit.

Dumbledore menaruh perhatian pada bisikanku dan aku melanjutkan, "Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh... tapi ini harus kutanyakan."

"Apa itu, Harry?"

"Aku tahu bahwa aku seorang penyihir sekarang... er, maksudku, aku tahu dan aku sadar dan aku bangga bahwa aku seorang yang dikaruniai sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang..." aku merasa mukaku memerah, "tapi aku ingin tahu... apakah ini nyata... maksudku—"

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana semuanya bekerja." Dumbledore menuntaskan kalimat kacauku.

Itu adalah pertanyaan paling rahasia diantara kami. Dan aku bersyukur Dumbledore mengerti maksudku. Pertanyaan itu sangat penting bagiku, setidaknya bagi diriku yang masih awam di dunia sihir; dunia yang tidak mengenal hukum fisika Newton.

"Betul, Profesor. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sihir itu bekerja... maksudku, bagaimana bahkan sihir itu bisa ada dan bagaimana itu bisa terikat dan berdamai dengan hukum-hukum alam... aku cuma ingin tahu, pasti ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaan kan?"

Dumbledore mengangguk anggun dan menyungingkan senyuman. "Semua itu, Harry, adalah alam sendiri. Kau tahu ada hukum fisika, gravitasi, dan kini kau tahu ada kekuatan lain yang bekerja di semesta ini, tapi kau cuma tidak tahu bahwa segalanya adalah satu. Kau ingin tahu apa itu sihir, dan bagaimana itu bekerja? Aku akan memberitahukan jawabannya."

Ia berdiri dari kursi dan berkata, "semuanya itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Harry. Setiap keajaiban yang bekerja adalah berasal dari dirimu sendiri."

* * *

_**'I know who He is, I know how He began and I know where He is going. I know the truth about The Doctor and His greatest secret. The day we went to Trenzalore.'**_

_**–Clara Oswald**_

* * *

**Trenzalore**

* * *

Semuanya tumpah ruah. Rasanya seperti diaduk di dalam vortex. Kelebatan itu menghanyutkan. Aku melihat orang tua-ku, Sirius, dan berpuing-puing kenangan masa lalu menimpaku bagai atap runtuh. Dalam kejapan detak jantung. Dalam sekejap, kata mereka. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kematian. Mungkin ini yang terjadi jika kita akan mati.

Cahaya yang gelap menikamku. Merenggut kesadaranku. Dan juga jiwa yang ada di dalamku.

Aku ingat Hagrid. Tiba-tiba di dalam ketiadaan, aku teringat Hagrid. Orang besar itu menuntunku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah tart asimetris di depanku. Orang besar itu membopongku...

Aku ingat Hagrid. Dia membopongku.

.

Stasiun putih terbentuk di hadapanku. Aku melihat peron-peron sebening kristal, kursi-kursi es yang seputih salju di musim dingin, rel-rel di bawah sana yang melingkar bagai malam yang mengantuk. Aku juga melihat kakiku melangkah di sepanjang marmer putihnya. Dan ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang berasal dari masa laluku yang jauh. si Profesor berkacamata. Aku ingat dia menghampiriku. Dia berkata tentang keputusan dan berdelik padaku. Ada yang mengingatkanku tentang ucapan kuno yang kudengar bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi pikiranku belum ingin pergi kesana, mengingatnya.

"Dimana kita Profesor?"

"Dimana menurutmu, Harry?"

"Stasiun?"

"Betul sekali."

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini Profesor?"

"Apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang di stasiun, Harry?"

"Bepergian?"

"Betul lagi."

"Apakah kau akan pergi?"

"Ini stasiun, Harry, kita bisa memilih untuk pergi atau tidak."

Aku tertunduk. Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Perhatianku tertuju pada 'sesuatu' berisik yang lain di ujung sana.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi mendekat, memberikan perhatian pada 'sesuatu' itu dan Dumbledore kembali mengatakan sesuatu. Percakapan terjadi, namun aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kami bicarakan. Yang tertangkap olehku hanyalah ia berbicara tentang pilihan. Tentang stasiun dan pilihan untuk pergi. Tidak seperti '_dia_' yang ada di bawah sana, kata Dumbledore.

Setelah itu Profesor berjubah putih itu melangkah pergi dalam cahaya di ujung sana.

Kalimat Profesor beterbangan kembali di kabin ingatanku._ 'Kita bisa pergi atau tidak, Harry, segala sesuatu adalah tentang keputusan, segalanya adalah sebuah stasiun. Kita bisa memutuskan untuk pergi atau tidak.'_

Imaji terangkat di depan tirai kasat mata, Ibuku mengukir sentuhannya di pipi kananku. Musim dingin yang angkuh hilang berganti daun musim semi yang hangat. Ayah tersenyum; senyum yang sudah lama tidak kuingat sejak abad-abad bergulir pelan, sejak malam yang kuno mengambil mereka dari renggutanku.

'_Kami ada disini, Harry,'_ kata Sirius di sebelah mereka. _'Kami selalu ada disini.'_ Ia menjulurkan jarinya yang pucat ke jantungku. Kemudian senyumnya yang menggelitik menghilang. Snitch tergenggam di tanganku, benda emas itu terbuka dan tanpa sadar kakiku telah melangkan ke depan peron.

.

Setelah naik ke kereta aku hanya bisa berdiri. Mataku mengawasi kabin di dalam kereta itu. Kosong yang asing menyergapku. Setelah rasanya waktu mengerut aku mendengar suara lonceng stasiun bergema di kejauhan, sesuatu di bawah berdecit-decit. Jendela putih di sepanjang kabin mencuri perhatianku. Alih-alih pemandangan, di depan sana terekam gambar-gambar bergerak seperti layar televisi. Seorang bocah yang tengah melawan naga api, dan dalam kelebatan gambar itu berganti. Sekarang seekor ular raksasa, melingkar di tengah piala berapi biru yang menyala-nyala, makhluk bersayap yang terbang di atas malam, seorang pria berjubah hitam berjalan di ubin yang hitam. Meja-meja tinggi di dalam ruang oval yang panjang dan seorang besar berjanggut yang tengah membopong seseorang... dan sebuah bunyi yang teredam menyala di sampingku. Kereta telah berhenti.

Kakiku kembali melangkah ke dalam cahaya.

.

Cahaya mengkerut dan di hadapanku menjulang api yang tinggi. Tidak membakarku memang, tapi merahnya yang kejam memerangkapku dalam ketakutan. Ketakutan yang rasanya kukenal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Membawaku masuk ke dalam kenangan-kenangan yang sudah terkubur.

Aku melangkah menembus api raksasa itu dan mendapati dua orang di baliknya. Si bocah dan si pria bersorban. Pria bersorban itu tertawa-tawa bagai orang gila dan di tangannya, tenggorokan si bocah direnggutnya.

Tiba-tiba aku marah.

Berlari menghampiri mereka, aku menyibakkan api di belakangku dan api itu berkibar menyerang si pria. Sejumlah rusa merah berlarian mengepung si pria dan kemudian segalanya melebur dalam cahaya terang yang membutakan.

.

Aku mendapati diriku berada di dalam ruangan sempit. Aku merasakan ruangan itu bergerak. Bukan kedepan, tapi ke atas. Aku berada di dalam semacam lift. Lift itu silver dan tidak terdapat tombol apapun di dindingnya. Suara berderak menemaniku dalam kesunyian yang panjang. Sebentar-sebentar aku dapat mendengar suara yang lain; yang berasal dari luar sana. Kereta api yang berlalu di relnya, suara pantai yang mendengkur pelan di bawah matahari yang sejuk, laut yang berkecamuk di dalam badai dan suara udara yang tercekik di ujung pegunungan yang menjulang kokoh.

Suara seorang bayi yang menjerit nyaring membuka pintu lift, dan aku tersungkur saat berlari keluar. Pijakan di bawahku amblas, sayap-sayap asing menyeretku ke dalam pusaran yang memabukkan. Aku berada di tengah mata badai, berlarian memutar bersamaku, sejuta suara berjumpalitan bersamaan dengan sejuta memori yang liar. Telinga pekakku mengabadikan tirai masa-masa yang berlalu di bumi, musim dingin yang galak, hingga musim panas yang ramah. Berdansa dengan bada, aku juga melihat sejuta objek bergulung dalam mata badai ini. Kesedihan, kebahagiaan, kekecewaan, pasir putih yang panas, matahari yang megah, bulan yang abadi, kapal-kapal bajak laut yang tersesat... dan laut...

Laut yang gelap menyergapku. Sejenak aku merasa panik karena kupikir akan tenggelam, namun kemudian aku tahu bahwa laut tidak dapat menyakitiku. Aku terbebas dari mata badai dan berenang sejauh mungkin dari tangan-tangan badai yang masih berusaha menangkap kakiku.

Alarm di kepalaku mencubit-cubit, berbisik bahwa si badai sudah berlalu. Aku berhenti. Berdiam di tengah samudra yang dalam. Tempat itu benar-benar asing. Seluruhnya biru gelap. Warna silver yang anggun kadang melukis di atas sana. Mungkin matahari sudah berada di tempatnya kembali setelah bermain dengan badai. Tapi di dalam sini sangat sunyi.

Aku menyusuri tempat itu, berenang pelan, berlalu di setiap ganggang laut yang bergoyang dan batu-batu yang berkilau bak kristal warna-warni. Kesunyian yang bergema itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku mendengar suara di kejauhan. Nyanyian kelam itu diterbangkan air yang berhimpun di sekelilingku. Bunyinya muram dan menyedihkan.

Lalu sesosok di ujung sana muncul, matanya yang bersinar emas mengunciku. _Mermaid._ Makhluk kegelapan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan jari-jarinya yang ramping mengisyaratkan ajakan. Kemudian ia bernyanyi.

Aku berlari, terbang menunggangi air, mengejar si _Mermaid_ yang kadang tersenyum sendu tapi mematikan. Aku mulai menyukai ini, tempat ini benar-benar indah dan kurasa aku bisa tinggal disini selamanya. Saat berpikir demikian, si Mermaid hilang menembus kerumunan ganggang di depan. Tidak membiarkan keraguan menyerangku, aku memerintahkan kakiku untuk terbang menembus ganggang yang berkilauan.

Dan si _Mermaid_ telah menghilang.

Ganggang berkilauan kini tidak ada lagi. Alih-alih berwarna terang dan berkilau, kini ganggang-ganggang di sekelilingku sangat berbeda. Meminjam warna malam, dingin dan bekunya juga berada di sini. Seluruh tubuhku seketika membeku. Suara jeritan tercekat menyentakku. Dengan mata terbelalak, aku menatap seseorang di bawahku. Tengah berjuang melawan ganggang yang menyeretnya ke bawah sana. Tenggelam ke kegelapan.

Tanpa menunggu, aku melaju ke arah si anak laki-laki. Tampaknya ia sangat menderita, air yang kejam mencekik lehernya sementara ganggang yang dingin menyeretnya ke bawah.

Dan aku kembali marah.

Sedetik kemudian ganggang-ganggang berkilau berlari menembus ganggang hitam, mereka bergelut dan saling menyerang. Aku mengangkat tangan dan sesuatu bersinar dari ujung jariku. Ganggang berkilauan itu makin kuat dan semakin besar. Kini mereka bersatu dan terbang menghancurkan seluruh ganggang hitam dalam bentuk phoenix bercahaya. Dalam sekejap tempat itu bercahaya terang dan si anak laki-laki terbebas. Ia pun menghilang ke permukaan di atas, saat si phoenix melebur dan berpencaran di segala penjuru perairan.

Kemudian aku mendongak ke atas.

.

Aku berhasil mencapai permukaan. Pantai itu tenang. Dan aku berjalan di pasir putihnya. Matahari menyapaku dari atas. Seraya berjalan tertatih, pasir-pasir panas di bawah kakiku runtuh. Pantai itu menghilang perlahan, lenyap seperti penghapus melenyapkan tulisan di atas perkamen. Dan aku berjalan di kegelapan, sebelum akhirnya stasiun yang kukenal kembali terbentuk di depanku. Suara kereta yang berderak di peron memanggil-manggil. Sebuah kereta lewat di peron. Gerbongnya yang putih melaju berderap. Dan saat gerbong terakhir berlalu, aku terperangah.

.

Di seberang sana, tepat setelah rel di ujung, stasiun telah menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah daratan, hutan dan sebuah kastil megah menjulang tinggi di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki yang kukenal kembali muncul, kali ini ia tengah beradu sihir dengan seseorang yang belum pernah aku lihat. Pria itu gundul dan matanya jahat bagai ular. Sihir keduanya sama-sama kuat namun aku bisa melihat peluh mengalir di wajah si anak laki-laki.

Aku merasa harus membantunya kembali. Aku memejamkan mata dan saat aku membuka mata kembali, sebuah badai dan lautan yang bergelora membentuk imaji di depanku; juga di hadapan si pria ular dan si anak laki-laki. Badai dan lautan itu menyatu dan secara dahsyat menghantam si pria ular. percikan emas cahaya mengalir dari dalam ledakan maha-dahsyat yang kemudian terjadi. Dari dalamnya sebuah rusa api dan phoenix emas terbang mengitari seluruh stasiun.

Dan kemudian stasiun kembali tenang saat cahaya di ujung muncul dan menyiramiku hingga tenggelam.

Dan sebelum segalanya melebur dalam ketiadaan, aku melihatnya kembali... pria besar itu membopong seseorang.

_._

'_Ini adalah stasiun, Harry, kita bisa pergi atau tidak.'_

Suara rewel mencubitku.

"Itu Harry Potter!"

Suara-suara tercekat datang kemudian, dan beberapa tangisan putus asa. Tapi ada pula suara-suara jahat di tengah kerumunan itu. Perlahan aku tersadar. Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak terbaring, aku yakin bahwa aku sedang di bopong seseorang. Seseorang yang besar. Sangat besar. Dan berjannggut tebal, karena sesekali helai-helaiannya menggelitik daguku. Kepalaku pusing sekali, seperti baru saja berputar di dalam badai. Badai...

"Tidak!"

"Tidak, Harry!"

Aku mendengarkan beberapa kalimat jahat dari yang kemudian kukenal sebagai suara Voldemort. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Ron, Hermione dan juga Neville. Memanggil-manggilku dalam pilu. Tapi aku juga bisa mendengar suara Ibuku, juga Ayahku, juga Dumbledore...

Dan kini aku ingat betul perkataannya enam tahun silam.

'_Apa itu sihir, Profesor?'_

'_Sihir bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti, Harry. Bukan juga sesuatu yang harus kau kagumi. Beberapa orang yang terlalu mengagumi sihir telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri dalam kemalangan yang bertubi-tubi. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang berbeda dari sihir. Itu tidak berbeda dari gravitasi yang kau pelajari di sekolah dan itu juga tidak istimewa seperti malam natal yang terang benderang. Sihir itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Harry. Kau menolong dirimu sendiri karena kau punya keyakinan untuk itu.'_

'_Sihir adalah diriku sendiri?'_

'_Semuanya itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Harry. Setiap keajaiban yang bekerja adalah berasal dari dirimu sendiri. Setiap sihir yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah dirimu. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa diambil darimu. Selamanya.'_

Menyergap pengetahuan kuno itu, kini aku sadar bahwa aku telah siap. Siap menghadapi apapun di depanku. Bahkan Voldemort sekalipun. Aku tahu Tuhan telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk sekali lagi merasakan menjadi diri sendiri. Dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk berjuang.

Enam tahun yang lalu aku tahu Voldemort akan datang, dan kini, ia benar-benar telah datang. Dan hanya diriku sendirilan yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Aku mengambil kesempatan yang tepat, bergumul melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hagrid dan meluncur ke jalan.

Sedetik atmosfer dipenuhi pelangi harapan. Dan raungan murka Voldemort tidak berhasil meredam segala euforia yang telah terlanjur bebas dari kungkungan depresi dan keputusasaan. Jeritan kebahagiaan meluap menyerang para Death-Eater yang melaju ganas, namun mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan berhasil melawan semacam raksasa emosi yang terpapar radiasi harapan.

Sekaranglah saatnya berjuang.

Aku tahu bahwa selama enam tahun belakangan aku-lah yang telah menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang... saatnya aku memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk diriku memenangkan kembali diriku sendiri.

Ada yang bekerja selaian gravitasi di dunia ini. Dan hal itu adalah dirimu sendiri yang menggunakan sejuta keajaiban.

Suara tegas itu aku yakini keluar dari dalam mulutku, "Expelliarmus!"

**-End of the story-**

* * *

**Author's:** Saya memulai cerita dari buku pertama dan mengakhirinya dari buku terakhir. Sengaja menyematkan pengalaman Harry di King's Cross di buku ke-7. Hint buat pembaca yang belum familiar dengan fiksi saya; saya berusaha menjelaskan bahwa sihir itu adalah murni dari diri sendiri, dimana di cerita ini saya mengimajikannya dengan perbuatan Harry sendiri yang membantu dirinya di masa-masa yang lalu. Disini saya meminjam kejadian penting seperti akhir buku 1; dimana Harry berhadapan dengan Voldemort untuk pertama kalinya, kejadian di Black Lake saat Triwizard dan terakhir pertarungan sengit di buku terakhir. Seorang awam yang baru mengenal sihir tentu akan penasaran apa sihir itu sendiri, dan Dumbledore membantunya menjelaskan, King's Cross pun mengambil peranan dalam pengalaman nyata. Harry membantu dirinya sendiri saat ia sedang kesulitan.

Trenzalore sendiri adalah istilah yang saya pinjam dari serial sci-fi Inggris berjudul Doctor Who. Trenzalore adalah tempat yang diyakini sebagai tempat kematian sang Doctor namun tak dapat di pungkiri ia harus pergi kesana untuk membantu teman-temannya, walaupun ia tahu ia harus berhadapan dengan kematiannya sendiri. Harusnya Trenzalore adalah tempat yang tidak akan pernah didatangi oleh sang Doctor, tapi demi teman-temannya, ia harus pergi. Saya meminjam terjemahannya buat keadaan Harry yang juga adalah seseorang yang berhati baik. Ia tidak akan ragu-ragu mati demi orang yang ia kasihi.

Semoga pembaca menikmati fiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mungkin yang akan meninggalkan kesan lewat kotak review.

**_Trenzalore is taken from Doctor Who: The Name Of The Doctor (series 7)_**


End file.
